


Only Sky

by groffiction



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Bucky, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Past canonical suicidal history for Steve, Poor guy needs a friggin hug and Bucky back, Pregnant Omega Steve, Self Hatred for Steve at times, Seriously lots of angst but will have a happy ending, Steve is just depressed with severe ptsd, Triad Soulbond, Very Soon Stony, canonical violence, crack humor, established stucky, eventual explicit sex, eventual stuckony, soulmarks AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groffiction/pseuds/groffiction
Summary: When Alpha Tony is called down to the Triskelion by Fury to help with a possibly volatile pregnant Omega, he had no idea that it would be Steve Rogers, Captain America - the war hero that had supposedly died back in WWII. For his own reasons, Tony decides to help Steve find his mate, one Beta Bucky Barnes, who somehow is also still alive, just nowhere to be found. And then what do you know? Suddenly not one soulmark appears on Tony's right wrist, but a second one on his left. Triad bonds are unheard of.How in the hell does THAT even WORK? - Tony definitely would like to know.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, stuckony
Comments: 28
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And yet another Au. Ding, ding, ding. This one is a darker, angstier fic than most of my fics, so just FYI. I will update tags as I go. But, for now, it's just a very emotional angsty fic. There is humor at times, and of course eventual explicit sex, but not for a while. Not quite a slow burn. This was all because I was listening to a wonderful song called Only Sky by Conjure One feat. Christian Burns, of which you can find here: [Only Sky](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uc8gR_QzAgQ&list=PLlTA2QfMqDFDIs_QOvudObalrlkn03QkX&index=1) and the idea came to me of how cool it would be to do an angsty stuckony fanvideo of a pregnant Steve trying to find Bucky, and having Tony help him. So yea, I will eventually make a fanvideo of this story. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy the story. If you see anything that needs a tag, let me know.

1.

Tony, Alpha, Iron Man, and resident Stark Tower primadonna was definitely not expecting to ever find his soulmate. His right wrist had always been bare and probably would always stay that way. Good riddance, because fucking hell he was a handful, and that was putting it mildly.

So when Cyclops - Nick Fury, had contacted him out of the blue in the fall of 2011, saying that he needed an Alpha to come down and help with an emotionally unstable pregnant Omega - top secret like, Tony was shocked but a bit intrigued. Because 1) who in their right mind would even consider him Alpha support material, and 2) who the hell was this pregnant Omega that had spurned Fury to reach out to him of all people? Didn't they have programs for this? 

It wasn't that he was not a qualified Alpha or didn't have enough resources to help with an Omega in need or anyone else for that matter. But, wouldn't someone else be better? Still, Fury had managed to spurn his curiosity, and much like a cat with no sense of self preservation, he took the bait. 

So, here he was, heading into Shield Headquarters, briefly wondering why his life choices always seemed to be backwards, and wishing he'd brought his Iron Man suit because the Agents in the area swarming around like a bunch of gnats were making his anxiety crest on a not so fun level. He hadn't been so nervous or edgy in a while, and that's saying something. Lucky for him, Agent and his minions were efficient enough to take him where he needed to go directly.

On the Elevator up, he looked outside the windows as they ascended, absently fiddling with the cuff of his expensive red shirt Pepper had insisted he wear. It felt ridiculous because he was meeting a pregnant Omega, not going for a board meeting, but first appearances meant something to her so he'd follow the Beta's lead. 

Stepping out onto the floor where Fury's office was waiting, Tony scented the area carefully, and blinked. There it was, the soft scent of honeysuckle mixed with chocolate. The smell of a pregnant Omega. The scent was delicious, smelling of gardens, woods, fallen winter leaves, and home. But it also had a despairing edge to it, and a bone weary sadness that made Tony instinctively want to curl around and soothe the distressed Omega.

Swallowing carefully, he forced himself to follow the Agents instead of pushing them out of the way so he could find the Omega faster. By the time Coulson opened the door to Fury's office, Tony had torn grooves into his right wrist. It was itching something fierce and he held back a growl when the scent of the Omega came pouring out of the room, hitting him like a ton of boulders.

Shaking his head to clear it, he entered the room, noting Fury's normal Beta scent that was almost dwarfed by the Omega's was present, an overtone of peppermint and clove. Spying Fury standing near his desk, he glanced around and finally spotted the Omega he had been smelling. 

Holy shit. Blonde hair, blue dreamy eyes, built like a dorito shaped wall of muscle, and fair features. This Omega was someone who should have died a long time ago during World War II. A man he both idolized and hated growing up.

None other than Steve Rogers, Captain America.

Steve shivered a bit under the new Alpha's scrutiny and swallowed, arm wrapped protectively around his stomach. Shit, it was still incredible, knowing he was pregnant with Bucky's child. If he had known…. Feeling hopeless self loathing, he let out a small keen. He'd almost murdered his and his Beta mate's child. Unaware, but the fact still didn't make him feel better. And now, here he was, 70 years in the future with no Bucky, no family…. 

No one, besides the small band of life deep within himself. Grief and self hatred plagued him. And with a wince, he looked down at his right palm disbelievingly. It must have been a mistake.

He'd seen with his own eyes Bucky falling. His soulmark fading to nothing. It felt like some sick joke. Life had fucked him over so much, and now it was teasing him with gifts. But, no matter how many times he scratched, screamed, and cried, the mark stayed the same. Red, in the twining shape of a faded star. If this was true, then Bucky was alive too. 

But how? And where the fuck was he? 

Letting out another soft pitiful whine, Steve folded his other arm around his stomach and scowled at the floor. Rocking back and forth, the Omega tried to hold back his emotions. Fucking stupid Omega hormones. He was stronger than this. Bucky would have soothed his fears and told him to buck it up. 

He looked up with misty eyes when a soft baritone voice filtered through the mess of his thoughts. "Steve? I'm Tony Stark."

Howard's son. Looking the tiny Alpha over, Steve swallowed, trying to think of something to say. Finally he settled for, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?" Tony asked, puzzled. He looked over at Fury. "What's he sorry for?"

"Beats the hell out of me," The Beta said, folding his arms over his chest, giving an air of someone who had not signed up for this shit or any shit for a long ass time.

"For messing with your day. You're probably busy," Steve said, his voice cracking slightly in a failed attempt at being polite.

Tony sighed softly and slowly sat down on the coffee table in front of the big Omega. His hands ached to reach over and cuddle the man to him. Instead he said, "In all honesty I should buy you lunch or something. You got me out of a board meeting, which are more boring than watching a snail cross a sidewalk."

His attempt at humor must have fallen on deaf ears, for the Omega looked down and started rocking again. 

Shit, he wasn't cut out for this stuff. 

On off chance, Tony found a small blanket in a nearby basket, arching a brow at Fury. Who knew that the grumpy Beta knitted? He put it around Steve's shoulders and gave him a gentle pat on the arm. "Kind of chilly in here, isn't it? Ok, so I'll be right back. Just sit tight for a few minutes. Cyclops, I have a bone to pick with you. "

Steve watched Fury and Tony leave the room with a lost look before he tugged the small blanket in to scent. In truth, he hadn't really noticed how cold it was in this office. Ever since the serum, he'd burned hot, so the cold didn't bother him too much. Still, after being stuck in ice for 70 years, it had a bit of a nauseating effect on him. Or maybe that was his baby telling him to get with the fucking program. Curling the blanket around him, Steve again got lost in his thoughts. 

It had been 70 years since Bucky had fallen but to him it felt only like a week. Sniffling a bit and letting a soft whine escape him, Steve curled up more on the couch, his big body practically dwarfing the thing, and tried to not think of Bucky's terrified scream, or their last night together, or of the smell of bullets, metal, and blood.

### 

“So, you are telling me Rogers has been what, a Capsicle for almost seventy years?” Tony grumbled, idly stroking his goatee in thought. When Fury grunted in affirmation, the Alpha huffed out a deep sigh. 

Fury rolled his eyes at his actions, but otherwise didn’t comment on it. Instead, he said, “Look, I called you down here not because I like you, Stark. I called you down here because out of all the people around that have gifts or powers, if you will, you are the only Alpha.”

“It’s cute that you think I have powers,” Tony teased, but then quieted when Fury leveled his one eye on him like he was really seriously wanting to stomp on him.

The Beta went on, as if he hadn’t been interrupted, “You are the only Alpha that can understand a bit of what Rogers is going through. Now, I don’t know about Barnes. If he is really still out there, then the Captain will probably need assistance in finding him. That way, we can all go home happy and not have the good Captain off his rocker or worse worrying about him.”

“Ah, so you want my resources,” Tony assumed. That made a whole lot more sense. “Don’t you guys have more resources than mine?”

“We gotta take this off grid, Stark. As much as I’d hate to admit it, you have an annoying habit of being able to tap into systems we have no ability to,” Fury said. “Look, I know you aren’t the most suitable Alpha to handle a pregnant Omega that has been traumatized. But, you are the best we have. And, who knows, Rogers knew your father. Maybe that will help ease the man’s mind. We can only hope.”

“I thought you didn’t believe in hope,” Tony snarked, but lightened up when Fury huffed out a deep sigh. “Alright, alright. I’ll help him. But, I am only helping him because I am curious. That’s all. Shield has nothing to do with this, and nothing to do with my resources. If I find out you have tried tapping into my interfaces, I will have Jarvis personally take out Shield’s systems. You got me?”

“Yea, crystal clear,” Fury said with a small smirk. Then he sobered, saying softly, “Be careful with Rogers, Stark. We could use a guy like him if and when he decides to join with the Avengers Initiative.”

“Still on about that crazy idea?” Tony asked, snorting a bit in sarcastic mirth when Fury just gave him another look. “Ok. Enough talking, since you probably won’t give me any details.”

“You are wrong about me, Stark,” Fury said, handing over a few folders. “I do share.”

Tony narrowed his eyes as he took up the folders. “That must have hurt handing these over.”

“Remember, deep shadow mission, Stark. No one can know the Captain is alive yet for his own protection and that of his unborn child’s,” Fury advised. Then he said, “And if you get the Captain to trust you, that’s all the better.”

 _Maybe for me but not you. I will never willingly be a part of Shield_ , The Alpha thought as he watched Fury leave the area. Looking down at the two folders - one for Steve Rogers and one for Bucky Barnes, Tony sighed softly, wondering what the hell he was getting himself into.

When he entered the room again he spotted Steve curled up on a couch that was almost too small for the Omega. His arms were around his middle, protecting his unborn child and Tony let out a deep sigh when he saw that the Omega had been crying. Swallowing carefully, the Alpha made a decision. 

Pulling out his personal phone, he dialed Pepper. 

He was going to need some help getting Steve a floor in his tower complete with all Omega accommodations. The Alpha almost wondered if perhaps he should take Rogers somewhere else for a base of operations but then discarded the thought. His tower had his labs and Jarvis interface. Steve would be safe there for now, until they got any leads on Barnes.

### 

A week later….

Steve woke up with a small yell, coughing softly when he finally realized where he was. Panting a bit, chest heaving from his nightmare, the Omega tore the sheets and blankets off of him so he could sit up and breathe easier. 

This whole week had been surreal, moving into a vacant floor of Tony’s tower, feeling achingly alone once the Alpha disappeared into his lab to both review the files Fury had given him and do some preliminary research. Pepper had been kind whenever the Beta had come in to bring him anything he needed or heading down to Tony’s lab to discuss SI legal stuff. The Beta was an amazing assistant and frankly from what Steve had seen of Tony, whenever the Alpha came up out of his lab, he wondered how the hell he survived without her around. 

He’d met another Beta by the name of James Rhodes, or Rhodey, who was kind to Steve, but otherwise indifferent. It was kind of nice in a way not to be fawned after like how he’d been in the Triskelion under the care of Fury. Agent Coulson might mean well but he was just a tad bit too much of a fanboy for Steve. The Omega had at least signed the Beta’s vintage card collection. It was the least he could do. 

Coulson was the one who had found him in the ice, afterall.

There had been days were he had wished he had never woken up at all, but that wouldn’t have been fair to the child growing in his womb. The fact that the baby was still strong and healthy made him wonder if it might have been due to the serum Steve had in his veins. But, Bucky… where was he? What would he think after all this time - would he be old and moved on with his life since Steve had essentially abandoned him back in World War II?

Stupid, anxious, depressing thoughts hounded Steve day and night. He’d like to say that he was adjusting the best he could, but all he could see when he closed his eyes was Bucky falling from the train. Bucky’s screams, and the gaping wound opening around his heart as the only person he loved other than his mother and Peggy was lost. For several hours a day Steve would look at his soulmark in disbelief. Denial warred with betrayal, grief, and loss. And anger. Oh, there was so much anger in Steve.

Anger at himself, at the whole situation, and at life itself. 

Despite all that, he grew increasingly protective over his last tie with Bucky. Their child, deep in his womb was so tiny, so vulnerable, so frail, but that didn’t matter to Steve. This child would grow and though Steve had no fucking clue how to be a mother, he would make sure he was the best one for them. And once Bucky was found, and Steve forced himself not to ponder on ‘if’, then the three of them could move on and be a family if possible. 

That sounded nice. Bucky had always wanted a family with Steve, before. 

Even if Bucky never forgave him of abandoning him or trying to end his own life, Steve knew that his mate would never discard their child. 

Scrubbing his face with a tired hand, Steve stood and made his way to the bathroom. Maybe a hot shower and some food would help clear his mind. Since he had been in the ice for so long, Pepper had him on a nutritious but simple diet one of the doctors at Shield had recommended for at least a few weeks until his body got used to working normally. However, Pepper had also given him full permission to use Jarvis for orders if he needed more food to consume more calories due to the serum. 

After a long hot shower, which was still a novelty for Steve, and dressing into some soft Omega style simple black slacks and dark blue shirt, the Omega padded down to the common floor to fix some food. That was another thing he was getting used to, all of the neat gadgets and electronics that were in the kitchen, along with different ways of cooking. By the time Tony made his presence in the kitchen at four thirty in the morning, Steve had downed two nutrition smoothies, a big bowl of Cheerios, two glasses of orange juice, and was currently nibbling on some sticks of Mozzarella string cheese. 

Tony grunted as he shuffled over to make some coffee. Steve watched him with interest, noting the Alpha looked tired, but otherwise healthy. Feeling his eyes wander over the smaller male’s lean frame, he yanked his eyes back where they belonged once they lingered too much on Tony’s pert ass. 

His left wrist itched something fierce today and Steve absently scratched at it. Tony grabbed his large mug of coffee and wandered over to where Steve was and popped a squat. The Alpha slowly sipped from his mug and all was quiet for a long few minutes of awkward silence before finally Tony offered, “I found a possible ghost lead. Might be nothing, but then again, it might be something.”

Steve let out a soft whoosh of air and nodded. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. Seriously, don’t. Like I said it might be nothing,” Tony advised, but when he saw the pregnant Omega former war hero look way too despondent he added, “I just don’t want you to get your hopes up and it ends up being a dead end. Hydra was always good at covering their tracks when they wanted to.”

“I understand,” Steve said, arm wrapping around his middle protectively. 

Tony felt a sudden feel of awkward sympathy and blurted out, “Are you ok? I mean, obviously you aren’t, considering you have been asleep for seventy years and pregnant on top of that and your soulmate is god knows where and - oh my god, just duct tape my mouth shut because I am rambling. I am so sorry.”

Steve let out a soft huff of amusement and nodded. “Better. Actually, it comes and goes. I have a lot to catch up on.”

“Well if you need help with that, or you know, just want someone to talk to, my lab is always open. Kind of chaotic down there but at least it’s an option. Regardless of what the world thinks of me, I do have a shoulder to cry on and I do listen on occasion,” Tony offered with a shrug, absently finding his mug of coffee very interesting. What the hell was he thinking, taking on a traumatized Omega?

Tony was broken out of his thoughts by Steve reaching over and taking hold of one of Tony’s hands. Lifting his brown eyes to catch Steve’s blue ones, the Alpha swallowed at the raw emotion filled in them. There was sorrow yes, pain like nothing he’d ever felt, even after all the countless people he had lost over the years, and hope. But there was also gratitude, and a bit of humor there too. How in the hell did he know this?

A sudden burning took over his left wrist and both Tony and Steve gasped. Tony yanked back his hand and looked down, seeing a soulmark etched into his skin. 

Looking up at Steve in shock, he saw a similar mark on the Omega’s left wrist. A new soulmark burn.

But, Steve was already soulmated, already had a soulmark for Bucky on his right wrist. 

Steve breathed out, “Triad bonded… but I thought that was a myth or a legend.”

If Steve was bonded to both Tony and Bucky, then Tony was bonded to Steve and…. The Alpha looked down at his right wrist, the one that had been itching lately but had never had a soulmark on it. Scowling a bit, he looked closer, and gasped. The area that had been itching, of what he thought was a nasty rash was in fact a red star. It was faded, very light, but it was there. 

“You have Bucky’s mark too,” Steve whispered in wonder. “His was always a star. A big red star. How long have you had it?”

“I didn’t have anything until the day I was told you had woken up. I thought it was just a rash,” Tony murmured, mind boggled by the fact that he was part of a triad bond. Either that or he was dreaming. Pinching his left wrist where Steve’s blue mark in the shape of a shield with a white star in the middle, Tony winced. Nope, he wasn’t dreaming.

Holy fuck.

“What’s my mark?” Tony finally asked, once he took a couple of calming breaths. 

Steve turned his left hand over to have his palm facing up, the new soulmark a red and gold triangle. 

“What does this mean?” Steve asked. Tony knew that the Omega wasn’t being daft or obtuse, for he of all people knew that the former war hero was extremely intelligent. No, Steve was in shock. Strange that Tony could feel it.

“Fuck,” Tony murmured softly. Reaching up to run a hand through his hair, Tony pondered that question. What did this mean?

It honestly was a very good question.

Triad bonds were a myth. But, apparently mother nature didn’t know what the fuck to do with a supersoldier. And why had his soulmarks not been there all this time? Touch should have nothing to do with it. Everyone he knew had soulmarks at birth or whenever their soulmate was born. Or they spent the rest of their life without a soulmark if theirs had died before that person’s birth. This made absolutely no sense. 

With shaky hands, Steve reached out and took Tony’s right hand. Tony looked Steve in the eye, noting the sudden yearning look there. “Please, Alpha, show me that lead.”

That, he could do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you all are amazing! Thank you so much for your kudos and comments. They definitely help keep me motivated, so please continue. Here is another angsty chapter for you with a lil bit of Stony moments and a bit of Bucky at the beginning. Hope you enjoy!

2.

_Asset, engaged. Mission status: Enroute to New York to find target’s last known home location. Once target is found, observe, and if threatened, destroy. If not, gather intelligence and wait for further instructions._

The Asset looked down at the photo and intelligence packet he had been given. The target was a small Alpha, but more lethal than he looked. Dark brown hair, brown eyes, strange looking goatee, slender build. His brain is what Hydra wanted, feared, and envied. Emotions that the Asset did not understand. Was not made to understand. All that mattered to the Asset was the mission. 

Feeling a burning sensation in his right wrist, the Asset assessed the strange looking mark on it. The mark was faded and had only recently appeared. It confused the Asset. Still, it made the Asset strangely protective over it and he had hid the mark from his handlers. He didn’t know why. Nor should he care. As long as it didn’t hinder the mission, it didn’t matter. Licking his lips under the half mask plate, the Asset scowled as another itching sensation started, this time in his left wrist.

The metal one. Strange. The Asset’s metal arm was fused to his body, arm a permanent fixture in his life. However, despite being attached to his body, he didn’t think that there were any veins running through it. Or at least human ones. Clenching his metal fist, making the gears in his arm flex and whir, the Asset reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a fingerless glove made specifically for his metal wrist and hand. Slipping the item on, the Asset noticed the faint shape of a red and gold triangle on the inside of the wrist area where the itching sensation was. 

Once the fabric of the glove covered the area, the Asset relaxed, feeling a brief relief that the itching had faded to a dull heat. The Asset stilled and waited, the flight in one of Shield’s B52 transports long and bumpy.

### 

Tony’s lab, of which Steve had only been to once in the past week, was a disaster zone waiting to happen. His bots Dum-E and U hustled around trying to assist their master, though they ended up making more havoc than helping. But, that was sort of adorable. After Dum-E tried for the third time to give Steve a mug of mystery tea, Tony banished the bot to a corner of the lab for a bit, where it sulked. 

The lab smelled mechanical, and like burnt rubber, but Tony’s Alpha scent was plastered everywhere, making it feel more homey than any other part of the tower that Steve had seen. The pregnant Omega found himself scenting the air a bit while Tony hustled to clear off a comfortable chair for Steve to sit in. Steve really hadn’t realized he had his mouth open, scenting, until Tony coughed sheepishly and backed away, muttering an apology about the Alpha stench.

“It’s fine. Smells more like a home than most of the tower, to be honest,” Steve assured him, taking the offered seat near a large table which had clutter everywhere, but was still strangely organized, considering. Organized chaos.

Tony pulled up Jarvis’ mainframe with his hands in mid air, instructing the AI softly, “Jarvis, baby, do you have that Russian file deciphered yet? Or are the black lines too permanent?”

“I was able to get three-fourths of the file deciphered, sir. There were only a few parts regrettably too damaged, none of which are the fault of the person who decided to use such a primitive form of censoring,” Jarvis’ bored British tone filtered out of no-where.

Steve was still getting used to that. The Omega looked around for a speaker box, and seeing none, sighed softly and turned his attention back to Tony, who shrugged. “Well, that’s better than nothing. Go ahead and pull up what you found.”

“Already on it, sir,” Jarvis replied, almost in a sassy tone.

“Such sass,” Tony murmured, absently enlarging the decrypted Russian file.

Steve didn’t know much Russian - German he knew, same with French, Spanish, even some Romanian that Bucky had taught him a long time ago. But Russian he struggled with, so he was thankful that Jarvis had deciphered what he could. Silently Steve read over the file with Tony, of an experimental serum used on test subjects back during World War II, through the Cold War, and further on. 

“Son of a bitch,” Tony growled lowly about the same time Steve bit out a, “Well shit.”

Arnim Zola.

That name would forever haunt Steve. “But he’s dead. Isn’t he?”

“Yea, or at least I thought he was. Maybe he started the process on the Asset program - whatever that means? Shit, if this is true then there’s more than one Asset. Steve… Barnes might not even be linked to the Asset project. He might not even be one of them,” Tony advised, though Steve knew, somehow knew better.

Swallowing shakily, the Omega stood and came around to view the file closer. A small grainy picture was attached to the file of a person in a cryo-tube. Seeing what Steve was staring at, noting the Omega’s scent was starting to spiral, Tony enlarged the picture and had Jarvis clean it up. 

Steve, trembling, reached out with one hand, even though he couldn’t touch the holographic picture. With a whine, his hand went through the frozen man’s cheek. “Oh my god. It’s… Tony it’s him. It’s my Bucky. _Our_ Bucky.”

Before Tony knew what he was doing, he reached over and pulled the Omega into a hug, offering up his neck for Steve to scent. Steve keened low, and sure enough, it wasn’t long before the Omega’s shoulders started to shake with silent, anguished sobs. Narrowing his eyes, Tony rumbled soothingly, awkwardly stroking the bigger man’s back and shoulders before he murmured, “We’ll find him, Steve. We’ll find Bucky.”

### 

In the middle of the night, not even a week later, Steve woke from a nightmare, and he swore he could smell his mate right there next to him. Letting out a sob, Steve threw off his covers and asked shakily, “Jarvis?”

“What is it, Mr. Rogers?” The AI inquired. “Should I contact sir?”

After a couple of dry heaving breaths, Steve stifled a whine, wrapped his arms around his middle and scanned the area of his room. Running a hand through his sweaty hair, the Omega tried to calm down. It was only a dream.

Nothing more.

Finally Steve whispered, “No, I’m just imagining things. No… no one has invaded the tower, right?”

“Correct, sir. All systems are functioning normally, Miss Potts is asleep on her floor, and Sir is where he always is at this time of night,” Jarvis’ bored tone was less sarcastic than normal, but Steve figured he was just imagining things.

“His lab,” Steve guessed.

“Correct, sir. Might I suggest an intervention? If you are unable to sleep for the rest of the night, perhaps you can convince sir to do so?” Jarvis inquired.

Steve arched a brow. Since when did an AI care about a human? Then again, Tony could have programmed him to be. With a soft sigh, Steve murmured, “An intervention, hm? Is that what they are calling it these days?”

“I am not sure what you mean, sir,” Jarvis deadpanned, causing the blonde to huff out a small chuckle.

Steve got out of bed and padded to the bathroom. After relieving himself, splashing cold water on his face after washing his hands, Steve pulled on a fresh shirt and pair of yoga pants, not wanting to dwell too much in his fear sweated through nightclothes. Once done, on impulse, Steve went over to the closet to pull out the shield that was both a blessing and a curse. Swallowing thickly, feeling the nostalgic familiar weight of the shield on his arm, Steve reached up with his free hand to grab a box.

The box was all that was left of Bucky’s past - or at least the stuff that had been given to him by Fury. The box had been found not long after Shield had been founded, and though it should have gone back to Bucky’s family, for some reason it had stayed at Shield all these years. Now, it was his until Bucky came back.

Steve hadn’t been able to look through it the past week and a half, too distraught and stressed to see or smell his mate’s old things. But, now, he figured it was time. 

Maybe there would be a clue as to where he might be, but Steve doubted it.

Taking the box and his shield down to the lab, he stiffened slightly, feeling eyes on him. Looking behind him at the dim lighted empty hallway, Steve let out a soft huff, irritated with himself as he turned back around and continued into the lab. Apparently Jarvis had notified Tony that he was coming, for the Alpha didn’t look surprised to see him once Steve shuffled in and sat down in his now designated chair. 

Dum-E let out a shrill whistle at him and U waved - if whatever he was doing could be called a wave. Steve set his shield down and the box before he waved a bit in the bots’ direction. Tony blinked, looking up from one of his monitors that had all sorts of codes that Steve couldn’t even begin to understand. Technology really had advanced in the past seventy years. 

“Whatcha got?” Tony asked, gesturing to the box Steve had put on the table (miraculously in a clean spot). 

“Some of Bucky’s old things. Thought they might be useful - I don’t know. I just couldn’t sleep. And… um… I didn’t want to be alone when I looked through them.” Steve scratched the back of his head sheepishly. 

Tony looked over the Omega, noting the dark bags under Steve’s eyes that mirrored his own and nodded slowly, offering a small smile. “Fair enough.” The man couldn’t lie to save his life. “Jarvis put you up to this, didn’t he?”

“Kind of, I guess?” Steve shrugged and then admitted, “Yea, maybe. But, in all honesty I really do want to not be alone while I look at Bucky’s things. Thought you might be interested, since he’s your mate too.”

“It’s ok, Steve. Well, it isn’t but in this it is. As I have said before, you can come down here any time you want if I am here. To be honest, it can get pretty lonely down here with just the bots. And sure, I can look at the stuff of Bar-Bucky’s as well, if that’s what you want. Can’t be easy sharing him, I bet.” Before Tony could elaborate, Steve shook his head.

“I am not jealous. Nor am I angry. I mean, I am angry, so fucking angry at this whole thing, but not at you, and not at Bucky, or the fact that all three of us share a bond. As long as Bucky is cool with it, you are cool with it, I will be too. Because I just want him back. I want my Bucky _back_ , Tony,” Steve was being honest, and god, what the fuck was up with his hormones? Oh right, Omega, and pregnant. 

Fucking hell.

Tony was out of his seat and over to Steve’s side in a heartbeat, giving the Omega a soothing hug and rumble. This time it was less awkward, and felt right. Steve’s scent leveled out in a few minutes, the Omega taking in the Alpha’s calming pheromones. Nosing around Tony’s scent glands, Steve whispered a muffled ‘thank you’.

“Don’t mention it. And don’t worry so much. We’ll get him back. You’ll see,” Tony said, gently pulling away to give Steve a bit of space. Dragging his chair over next to Steve, the Alpha sat down and motioned to the box. “Show me what’s in the box. Tell me about him. If it’s not too hard. Like you said, he’s my mate too. And yea, I’d like to know more about him. Not the stuff I can find on the internet or history books. I want to know the real Bucky.”

“Ok, thank you,” Steve murmured shakily, taking in another deep breath before tugging the box more firmly in front of him and opening it with trembling hands. 

Tony gently moved the shield to the side so he could scootch in a bit closer, leg brushing up against Steve’s. The Omega used it as a grounding force as he pulled out a few of Bucky’s service medals, ribbons, lots of old pictures, including one of him and Bucky laughing in Brooklyn, before Steve got the serum, soulmarks showing plain as day. Tony watched Steve as the man looked through his mate’s things, every once in a while taking up a photo or something else once Steve was done looking at it and scenting it. 

The scent of Barnes was faded, but woodsy, almost like morning dew or fog in a forest of tall trees. Steve let out a soft keen as he took out a framed piece of drawn art of Bucky, in full uniform, leaning up against a brick wall. “I drew this the day after he was shipped out. This was in a back alley of Brooklyn. I managed to get into a fight with a bigger bully - always tended to do that, and Bucky came and rescued me. Seems like he was always there for me rescuing me. I was a pretty sick Omega in those days. Bucky didn't care. He always wanted to protect me and keep me safe, healthy. That was Bucky. Always looking out for me instead of himself. That was the last I was with him before the serum. Before he went to war and it changed him. Changed me. Simpler times.”

Tony took hold of the framed art and looked it over curiously, a small smile teasing his lips at the cocky tilt to Bucky’s cleft chin, smartly pressed uniform without a wrinkle in sight. He was beautiful. “He’s a handsome devil.”

“Yea, he was. Is. Yea he IS,” Steve corrected himself, swallowing a bit and going further through the box. 

“You are also a great artist. I could never draw anything like that. Technology, yea, I can design, but definitely not draw traditional art or anything like that. It’s pretty amazing,” Tony complimented, smirking slightly when Steve flushed to the tips of his ears.

How adorable.

“I don’t draw that great,” Steve said, wrinkling his nose, though he did preen a little at the compliment. Jesus, he was such a glutton for praise. Pulling out a pair of Bucky’s military issued leather gloves, he let out a soft whine at the smell and texture. “I remember when I found Bucky at that horrible camp. After I got him back, he couldn’t seem to get warm so he would huddle with me in our tent with these on him, saying that after the war, and we got back stateside, he was going to buy a huge claw-footed tub and foot the bill for hot water and good plumbing. Then he was going to sit in that tub for a week.”

“That actually sounds pretty epic, if you ask me,” Tony admitted. He usually didn’t take baths, preferring showers so hot they scalded his skin, but every once in a while a bath in a jacuzzi was really nice. “How are you finding everything on your floor - facilities working ok?”

“Yea, Tony, everything is… really great. Mind boggling still, but great,” Steve assured the Alpha, adding, “My room itself is bigger than Bucky's and my apartment we had before the war. God, I miss him.”

“I bet you do. I am glad that at least we have a bit of a lead,” Tony said, explaining, “Jarvis is checking for more information into that classified Russian file. If we can find one of the more recent handlers are of the Asset program, maybe I can find out what he or she knows.”

“I am going, too,” Steve stated firmly, eyes narrowed.

“Steve, it’s not that I don’t think you aren’t capable, but listen to me. You are pregnant. And it’s imperative that you and your unborn child stay safe, and not out in the open. Hydra cannot know you are still alive,” Tony advised gently (or tried to).

Swallowing carefully, Steve nodded slowly. Then he said, “Fuck Hydra. Give me more goddamned armor or a more protective uniform, because -” Steve glanced down to his middle then looked back up at Tony, “Because we are coming with you.”

Tony let out a resigned sigh. “Well, at least I tried talking some sense into you. Didn’t I Jarvis?”

“Yes you did, sir,” Jarvis replied.

“Thought so. Now that the whole Alpha protector crap is done, how about we look at your new uniform?” Tony said, causing Steve to blink at him incredulously. Tony sheepishly shrugged. “I kind of figured that a strong, independent Omega such as yourself would not take no for an answer so I improvised. So sue me.”

“I might kiss you instead,” Steve said, tugging the Alpha up against his chest for a bear hug that nearly squeezed the life out of him. Tony squeaked a bit and patted Steve’s shoulder, relieved that the angsty pheromones were finally dispersing from the area. He just hoped that this worked out for the better and he didn’t end up getting Steve killed.

Or the baby.


End file.
